


You, Me, And Baby Makes Three

by darkbeauty216



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkbeauty216/pseuds/darkbeauty216
Summary: Dean, Sam, and the Impala, a little world of their own. gen.





	You, Me, And Baby Makes Three

There was a companionable atmosphere in the Impala. Somehow being in his Baby soothed both him and Sam. It was like coming home every time they folded themselves into her welcoming embrace.

Dean was relaxed and humming along to the music instead of singing out loudly.

It was his only concession to the fact that Sam was dozing in the passenger seat, looking for all the world like a tousled five year old instead of the freaky giant he was.

§

He snorted, maybe he just wasn't reasonable when it came to Sammy. His brother had reminded him innumerable times about no longer being the helpless little kid who needed protecting, and hadn't been for years now.

But the older Winchester knew that despite Sam's assurances of being a big boy who could look after himself, Dean would always have the image of wide hazel eyes gazing up at him as the best big brother in the world, and the sensation of skinny arms winding themselves around his neck, hanging on to him tight like some baby octopus.

Even during Sam's annoying teen years, the love had never faltered. Oh, there had been moments when Sam had been insufferable, questioning everything, forever butting heads with their dad, like two prize bulls.

Dean had been at his wits' end trying to keep the two people he loved most from continually bickering and rendering the atmosphere insufferable.

§

But even that had passed, and then the world had fallen on them both when Azazel had turned up in their lives, setting off an ever-growing spiral of pain and suffering.

However, Dean hummed, they'd made it through, broken and battered, but still together.

§

The Impala purred in agreement, the black car keeping the brothers safe, her powerful headlights cutting through the obscurity of the night, on a journey towards the unknown.

The end


End file.
